This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones have displays. In a typical display such as a liquid crystal display, an array of display pixels is used to display images for a user. Each display pixel commonly contains an electrode that is used to apply an adjustable electric field to a portion of a liquid crystal layer. The magnitude of the electric field in each pixel controls how much light is allowed to pass through the display to the user.
Displays are commonly positioned within a device in a way that allows room for additional device structures. For example, displays are often covered by one or more display layers and thick protective cover layers. Because the display images generated by the display pixels are generated below these layers, the display image may appear to be located at some distance within the device. This type of arrangement can affect the aesthetics of the device.
As another example, control circuitry for the display is often formed along an edge of the display and space within the device is needed to accommodate the control circuitry. An unused portion of the front face of the display is commonly provided behind which this control circuitry is located.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved displays.